BiSH
|genre = Rock, Punk |years = 2015-Present |label = avex trax |agency = WACK |acts = BiS |website = Official Website |current = MOMOKO GUMi COMPANY CENT CHiHiRO CHiCCHi AiNA THE END HASHiYASUME ATSUKO LiNGLiNG AYUNi D |formermen = YUKAKO LOVE DELUXE HUG Mii }} (Brand-new idol SHiT) is a group formed by former BiS producer Watanabe Junnosuke, owner of the management company WACK. They are labeled as the successor to BiS.http://pureidolheart.net/2015/03/bis-twisted-sisters-bish/ They are defined as "a punk band without musical instruments".http://www.bish.tokyo/profile/ History 2015 BiSH's creation is announced in January and auditions start soon after. In March, the group is formed with five members: Aina The End, Momoko Gumi Company, Cent Chihiro Chicchi, Yukako Love Deluxe and Hug Me. The first pictures show the member's faces concealed with black eye contacts, only being revealed after they each achieved 4 444 followers on Twitter.https://www.oricon.co.jp/news/2050704/full/ All subsequent added members would pass through similar processes. They have their first live performance on April 30, at Tsutaya O-Nest.https://natalie.mu/music/news/145962 In May, Yukako Love Deluxe leaves the group due to anxiety, soon before their indies album debut on May 27, Brand-new idol SHiT. The album reaches 20th place in Oricon weekly music chart. In August, two new members join the group: Hashiyasume Atsuko and LingLing. 2016 In January, BiSH announces their major debut under Avex's label avex trax. Their first major single, DEADMAN, is released on May 4. On May 15, Hug Me announces her graduation, which took place on June 2. She cited family reasons as the cause. Subsequently, in August, Ayuni D joins the group. 2017 BiSH manages to sell out all of their national tours: "BiSH NEVERMiND TOUR" (January) and "BiSH NEVERMiND TOUR RELOADED" (April) and "BiSH NEVERMiND TOUR RELOADED THE FiNAL "REVOLUTiONS" (July). Members Current Members *AiNA THE END (アイナ・ジ・エンド) *MOMOKO GUMi COMPANY (モモコグミカンパニー) *CENT CHiHiRO CHiCCHi (セントチヒロ・チッチ) *HASHiYASUME ATSUKO (ハシヤスメ・アツコ; Joined August 2015) *LiNGLiNG (リンリン; Joined August 2015) *AYUNi D (アユニ・D; Joined August 2016) Former Members *YUKAKO LOVE DELUXE (ユカコラブデラックス; Left May 2015) *HUG Mii (ハグ・ミィ; Graduated June 2, 2016) Discography Indies Albums #2015.05.27 Brand-new idol SHiT #2016.01.20 FAKE METAL JACKET Major Albums #2016.10.05 KiLLER BiSH #2017.11.29 THE GUERRiLLA BiSH #2019.07.03 CARROTS and STiCKS Mini Albums #2017.06.28 GiANT KiLLERS #2019.04.03 STiCKS #2019.05.03 CARROTS Indies Singles #2015.09.02 OTNK Major Singles #2016.05.04 DEADMAN #2017.03.22 Promise the Star (プロミスザスター) #2018.03.28 PAiNT it BLACK #2018.06.20 Life is beautiful / HiDE the BLUE #2018.06.27 NON TiE-UP #2018.12.05 stereo future #2019.11.06 TBA Digital Singles # 2019.01.30 Futarinara Video Releases *2017.01.18 Less Than SEX TOUR FiNAL "Teioosekkai" Hibiyaya Daiga Ongaku do (Less Than SEX TOUR FiNAL “帝王切開” 日比谷野外大音楽堂3 *2018.08.29 BiSH Documentary Movie "SHAPE OF LOVE" *2018.08.29 BiSH "TO THE END" *2018.12.29 BRiNG iCiNG SHiT HORSE TOUR FiNAL "THE NUDE" Compilations / Other *2018.04.04 Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon THE 25TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE (美少女戦士セーラームーン THE 25TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE) (#03 "Moon Revenge") References Gallery DdzYr1UVMAQkxft.jpg|June 2018 BiSHPaintItBlack.jpg|March 2018 Bishguerrila.jpg|November 2017 Bishjune2017.jpg|June 2017 Bish0317.jpg|March 2017 Bishkiller.jpg|October 2016 Bish0616.png|June 2016 Bish-major.jpg|May 2016 CXkAn-lUAAESSol.jpg|January 2016 9QdtEMr.jpg|July 2015 A7d84e9ac139f2385a6825b48082223b_5b97c52dacd394613f1cfa326ec36e15.jpg|May 2015 Bish-300x200.jpeg|April 2015 External Links *Official Website *Official Twitter *Official YouTube channel *Official LINE Account *WACKi Wiki Page Category:Groups Category:2015 Debuts Category:2015 Group Formations Category:J-Rock Category:Idol Groups Category:WACK Category:Girl Groups Category:6 Member Group Category:5 Member Group Formations Category:Alternative Idols